


Good Boy

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Oh god, Wow, i feel old now, this was when i was trying to write non-smut mut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hosscatt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

At first, Engineer was completely confused by the idea. How in the hell would him acting like some sort of dog be good for either of them? He had 11 PhDs, he was a man of science, not some puppy! But Soldier pleaded for him to try it, just once, and finally, Engineer gave in. He could never resist Solly for long.

Engineer kneeled at the foot of the bed, scratching his neck, as Soldier “prepared” him for the little game, odd as it was. The worn leather of the collar felt nice against his neck, although the fuzzy ears were a bit much. Soldier scratched his chin surprisingly gently, and Engineer smiled up at him.

Things started out slowly, with Soldier calling out simple commands in a voice that was soft, for him. Sit, Stay, Shake, Lie Down-it was oddly relaxing, and Engineer found himself falling into a rhythm of simply waiting for the next word from him. The smiles he received from Soldier in return nearly made him cry; they were so kind and open, unlike any expression he’d ever worn, and they were accompanied by frequent praise and some nice scratches behind the ears, which were beginning to itch anyways.

“Roll over!” The command made Engineer stiffen a little. No matter how many times Soldier had told him it was cute, Engineer was still self-conscious about his belly. Getting 11 PhDs has never left him much time for exercise, and he’d never been able to get rid of the gut, or the feelings of shame that came with it.The command was repeated, a little louder and harsher this time. “Roll over!” Engineer sighed, laid down on his stomach, and rolled to his back, trying not to look to embarrassed. Suddenly, Soldier bent over him, rubbing his stomach and grinning. “Good boy, “ he said, and the softness of his tone shocked Engineer, who had thought Soldier’s vocabulary consisted of 90% yelling and 10% yelling louder.”Good boy!” 

 And for a moment, Engineer thought that being a dog wasn’t so bad, if it made soldier smile like that.


End file.
